Forgive me
by MorganaGothik
Summary: La Torre de los Titanes se encontraba llena de agonía y sufrimiento todos estaban intentando olvidar lo que pasó... Algo difícil de hacer debido a los recientes sucesos... Y sigo siendo mala para los summarys ¬¬ BBxRae, songfic, ¡Quiero Reviews!


Hola... Por fin he vuelto puedo seguir escribiendo con mi estúpido ordenador ¬¬ Esto es algo que se me a ocurrido HOY, y he escrito HOY, a sido un fic-express xD ... ¬¬U Vale, sé que el chiste es malo, no soy muy chistosa -.-UuU

Bueno, este es un songfic de 'Forgive me', un cancion de Evan, me gusta esa canción, pero mis favoritas siempre serán 'You' y 'Fields of innocence'... Sí, estoy obsesionada con Evanescence, es mi grupo favorito... Bueno, esto a vosotrs ni os va ni os viene, así que mejor que callo y dejo leer ¬¬

Es un BBxRae, pero me parece que algunas cosas me han quedado un poco RobxRae (aunque tampoco me molesta muxo que digamos...), bueno, al lío ...

Forgive me

One shot, songfic -----------------

El cielo, al igual que las nubes, que se deslizaban lenta y pacíficamente, ya se estaba tiñendo de leves matices naranjas, rojos y lilas que eran el resultado del sol que se iba ocultando poco a poco detrás de la ciudad, trayendo consigo un agradable viento que movía con gracia las hojas de los árboles, llevándose al mismo tiempo, unas cuantas que ya se habían desprendido a causa de la llegada del otoño, lo que hacía que en diversas partes del lugar, el color cobre reinara, logrando así, un espectáculo digno de admirarse y que en verdad era capaz de relajar... Aunque, en realidad, todo esto, le tenía sin cuidado a un chico de cabellos verdes, cuya mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y que solo se dejaba llevar por sus pasos, con un andar lento... y con el corazón hecho pedazos

-Soy un tonto...

Era lo que Chico Bestia no dejaba de repetir en su mente, acompañándolo siempre, de una fuerte opresión en su corazón, opresión que amenazaba por salir en forma de lágrimas...

Y entonces, siguiendo un repentino respingo de su corazón, levantó la mirada y observó a la figura que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, cerca del lago y recostada sobre un gran árbol...

-Raven... - susurró, sin poder evitar el recordar por nueva ocasión aquella escena... aquel momento ocurrido hacía apenas un par de horas, aquellas palabras que les habían hecho daño a ambos...

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said But I didn't mean to hurt you

---Flash BAck---

La Torre de los Titanes se encontraba llena de agonía y sufrimiento; todos estaban intentando olvidar lo que pasó... Algo difícil de hacer debido a los recientes sucesos que habían los habían sacudido: Uno de ellos, digno de celebrarse, exactamente todo lo contrario del otro... Y esto era exactamente por lo que estaban discutiendo aquellas dos personas en la azotea tratando de sacar de alguna forma todo aquel dolor y desgarre que los carcomía, aún así, se estuviesen desahogando de la forma equivocada...

-¡Chico Bestia, deja ya de hacerte la víctima, no te queda el papel para nada!- gritaba Raven, tratando de que el joven la mirase a los ojos -¡Tú no habrías podido hacer algo para evitar que eso pasara!... Estabas muy mal herido... Por favor, Chico bestia, entiende que aquí no hay culpables, excepto ...

-Excepto tú ¿verdad?- le interrumpió con suma frialdad, ya harto de que Raven no lo dejase en paz y diciendo algo que sabía, era verdad... aunque diciéndolo sin pensar en el verdadero impacto que estas palabras causarían -Si no hubiera sido por ti, si Robin no se hubiese puesto en medio, si tú hubieras reaccionado a tiempo al ataque de ese estúpido de Slade, Robin aún estaría vivo... con nosotros...

I heard the words come out I felt that I would die It hurt so much to hurt you

Solo cuando acababa de articular la última palabra, y al ver la expresión que la chica había tomado, supo que había llegado demasiado lejos... ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil como para haber dicho eso¿Qué acaso ella no había tenido ya suficiente con aquel recuerdo¿Qué acaso ella no se había recriminado así misma, una y otra vez, el sacrificio que había hecho su amigo, Robin, por ella¿Qué no él había estado ahí, apoyándola y reconfortándola, diciéndole que ella no tenía la culpa de nada?... Sí, eso era lo que había estado haciendo, sin embargo, él, ahora le había dicho de una manera muy cruel que toda la culpa era de ella ...

Then you look at me You're not shouting anymore You're silently broken

Chico Bestia no supo que más decir, no supo de que manera remediar aquello... levantó la mirada y vió directamente a Raven a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle mediante la simple mirada, todo lo que lo sentía, lo arrepentido que estaba por las palabras dichas, el remordimiento que le carcomía el alma, sin embargo, vio con preocupación como a la chica temblaba levemente y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...por una nueva ocasión ... pero, ahora, provocada por él; Chico Bestia hubiese dado lo que fuera por que ella le dijese algo; un grito, un insulto, lo que fuera menos aquel sepulcral silencio que le daba a entender cuanto la había lastimado, y por lo tanto, cuanto le lastimaba y sufría él por saberse el causante de esto

Súbitamente, Raven dio media vuelta y se fue de la azotea corriendo y no dejando nada más que un silencio aún más denso que el anterior, y a un chico con la conciencia y el corazón rotos por haber destrozado de igual manera, o más, aunque inconscientemente, los sentimientos de la mujer que amaba

---Flash Back End---

I'd give anything now to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you.  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo¿Por qué nunca podía quedarse callado cuando se necesitaba¿Por qué demonios tenía que hablar sin antes pensar en las consecuencias¿Por qué?...

Se odiaba así mismo por haberle dicho eso a Raven ... Si por él fuera, regresaría el tiempo y evitaría decir aquellas palabras que la habían herido de sobremanera, daría lo que fuese por no verla en aquel estado, por no verla sufriendo ni reprochándose la muerte de Robin, al que ella, igual que él, consideraba un hermano... ¿Por qué no había podido simplemente controlarse?... Lo único que la jóven había estado haciendo, era que él ya no se sintiese tan desanimado ¿Y cómo le pagaba él, con palabras hirientes que nunca debieron de haber salido de su boca y que ni siquiera, debió haber pensado

'Cause you were made for me Somehow I'll make you see How happy you make me

Tenía que remediar esto de alguna manera, tenía que disculparse, aún así ella no quisiera verlo o lo odiase con todas sus fuerzas, aunque, después de todo, se lo tenía merecido. Siguió mirando a Raven, observando como la chica estaba abrazada a sus piernas con el rostro oculto en ellas, haciendo que él se sintiera aún peor y con mayor urgencia de hacer algo, de remediar el terrible error cometido; tenía que hacerle saber que lo sentía, que en esos momentos tan dolorosos, ella era la única persona en quien él encontraba el apoyo y la fortaleza de seguir adelante... tenía que hacerle saber todo esto y cuanto la quería...

I can't live this life Without you by my side

I need you to survive

Dando un profundo suspiro, y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba un poco más, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Raven, con un andar cuidadoso, como si temiese que si ella descubría su presencia, empezaría a gritarle y a decirle que se fuera, que la dejara sola... Algo que él no estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero que de cualquier manera, le dolería mucho...

-Raven...

Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios de en forma de susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que la chica levantara su mirada, encontrándose así, a aquel chico que se encontraba de cuclillas en frente de ella, a unos cuantos centímetros; Raven no supo exactamente que hacer, y es que le había sorprendido un poco que él la fuese a buscar, aunque, una parte de su corazón, así lo deseaba; así que, desviando la mirada hacia el cristalino lago, guardo silencio, esperando a que él hablara primero, ya que, al decir verdad, ella no tenía mucho que decir en ese momento y en aquellas circunstancias

-Lo siento- decía Chico Bestia con un tono de profundo arrepentimiento mientras trataba de que Raven lo mirase, cosa que logró en poco tiempo a causa de sus palabras, de estas dos simples, pero significativas palabras, que venían desde lo más recóndito de su corazón; la chica posó su mirada en la de él, y en cuanto lo hizo, el remordimiento y dolor que experimentó Chico Bestia no tenía comparación... Si antes se sentía mal, ahora estaba completamente derrumbado al ver como los ojos de Raven estaban inundados y aún con unas cuantas lágrimas brotando y deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas -...En verdad, lo siento mucho, Rae- volvió a decir el chico, ya sin poder evitar derrumbarse frente a ella

So stay with me You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

-Fui un idiota, no debí haberte dicho eso...- seguí diciendo el chico mientras Raven lo escuchaba, sin decir nada, sin dar seña alguna de querer irse o gritarle... Solo estaba ahí, impasible, observándolo fijamente de una forma inexpresiva -Se que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, en serio... dije eso sin pensarlo y no sabes todo lo arrepentido que estoy de haberte hecho recordar ese momento, de haberte hecho daño... Se todo lo que sigues sufriendo... Él se sacrificó por ti y, Rae, juntos debemos tratar de superar esto... No puedo hacerlo si tú no estás conmigo, te necesito para seguir, no sabes lo importante que eres para mi. Si tú no estás a mi lado, se que ya no tendré las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con esto, se que me derrumbaré cada vez más... Por favor, te pido desde lo más hondo de mi corazón que me perdones... nunca fue mi intención haberte hecho daño... lo siento mucho

Raven permaneció un momento en silencio, mirándolo profundamente y perdiéndose en la mirada verde de Chico Bestia, la cual expresaba verdadero dolor y arrepentimiento; él, en cambio, estaba un tanto nervioso... No podía leer con exactitud el rostro de Raven, y fue exactamente por esto que se sorprendió cuando la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; él, correspondiéndole de igual manera, la abrazó fuertemente, sumiendo el rostro en su violáceo cabello y suspirando así su agradable fragancia...

-Te perdono, Chico Bestia- susurró, levantando un poco el rostro y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Gracias, Rae... - decía Chico Bestia, mientras le ponía con sutileza un mechón de cabello detrás del oído y le acariciaba el rostro -Te juro que esto no volverá a pasar-

-Más te vale... - le cortó Raven mientras se recargaba en el pecho del chico, sintiendo de esta manera, su rápido latir, esperando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que ella fuese la razón de esto, al igual, que él era la razón por la que ella tenía que seguir adelante...

And you forgive me again You're my one true friend And I never meant to hurt you

---------------------------------------------

Espero que al uno por ciento de la gente que haya leído esto le guste, aunque no lo creo ¬¬U (Yo siempre tan optimista)  
Aunque tengan deseos reprimidos de matarme, escribidme un review, vale? ... Sigo pensando que tenía que haber puesto un beso, pero es que quedaría tan... no sé¿fresa? Como sea ¬¬

Total, no lo he puesto... Bueno, eso, que me escribáis reviews

atte.

Morgana

P.D.: Voy a poner la letra de "Forgive me" en español (Ya se me olvidaba)

"Perdóname"

Podrás perdonarme otra vez?  
No sé que dije pero no quise herirte

Oí las palabras salir y me sentí morir Me duele hacerte daño

Entonces me miraste ya no gritabas más te habías roto en silencio

Daría cualquier cosa ahora por matar aquellas palabras

En un momento dije algo, me pesó, lloré "no quiero perderte"  
pero de alguna manera sé que no me dejarás, yeah

Porque estás hecho para mí De algún modo te haré ver lo feliz que me haces, ooh

No puedo vivir más sin ti a mi lado te necesito para sobrevivir

Así que quédate conmigo Mira mis ojos, estoy gritando por dentro que lo siento...

Y me perdonas otra vez Eres mi verdadero amigo Yo nunca quise herirte


End file.
